Friendship and Love
by AMarcoNEtingGal
Summary: SO hate me dear Danny! Yea, it's been four months since an update...but here you have it! PLEASE read and review this wonderful Marco, Dylan and Ellie (mostly) story lol. It's a nice 2000 word chapter, enjoy! hehehe :-)
1. Friends first?

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Degrassi: the next generation  
  
Authors Note: This is not my first time writing a fanfic, however, it is my first time putting one on this site, so I just kinda followed your [other writers] examples. Flame me, applaud me, do what you do as long as read and review! Oh, and *text* means the person is thinking. Thanx!  
  
FRIENSHIP AND LOVE  
  
Marco and Ellie were in front of the school waiting for rides home. They were talking, yes about something minor but it was nice; they hadn't talked in a while. Marco kind of felt they were growing apart. He didn't want to lose a friend but he just felt like Ellie wasn't being patient with him and his new revelations. At the same time he felt guilty for being so caught up in his life that he didn't even notice Ellie was having problems herself. He wanted a chance to just sit down with her and talk, about anything, as long as wounds in their relationship were healed. So they made plans to hook up that weekend and chill. That meant a lot to Marco and Ellie. She had this feeling Marco was irritated with her and wanted to spend some time with him to right what ever she did wrong. They were chatting about a big assignment Mr./Coach Armstrong gave them that was due in a few days. Someone came up behind Marco, slid their fingers swiftly and lightly across his back and gave a soft "hey". Who else but Dylan? Marco gave a half wave, but didn't manage to get any words out; Dylan gave a smile assuring Marco he saw him. Marco heard Ellie calling him, but at the same time didn't he was still looking towards a long gone Dylan. "Marco?" "Marco?" "I'm sorry, yes?" He said quickly but sincerely. Ellie threw away her first comment and changed it to: "You're really crazy for him aren't you?" Marco gave a "who me?" look and shook his head "heh, nah, no, I mean, just, no.yes." He ended, seeming to melt and recompose in one second. "You're so obvious" Ellie noted. "Am I?" "Yes" Ellie said tapping his arm so he'd adjust for her to give him a hug as her ride pulled up "see you tomorrow" she yelled back walking to her moms' car. Marco watched her open the door and quietly ask her mom if she'd been drinking before she got in.  
  
The next afternoon Marco stayed after to do some research in the library for Armstrong's project. He was on a computer looking through some websites he pulled up on google when he felt that oh-so-familiar touch. "Hey Dylan" he managed to speak this time. "Hey Marco, what's up?" Marco explained the project and how he was just getting one more piece of info. "I see" Dylan replied, "what are you doing afterwards?" "Uhmm, walking home." Thunder crashes outside. "Let me drive you" Dylan offered. "O It's okay, you don't have too." "I want too" Dylan gives him a wink and tells him to find him when he's done. Marco didn't want to hold Dylan up so he finished quickly and went to find him. He went walking down a random isle and tripped over a book. He stayed on the ground (he figured he could make it look like he did it on purpose, somehow) but up quickly looked straight ahead and sighed in relief *thank god he didn't see that* he thought. No sooner than that thought crossed his mind Dylan appears behind him laughing a bit "I wont tell anyone" he laughed some more and put out his hand. Dylan effortlessly pulled him up and smiled "you're short." Marco laughed a little "I know! Don't rub it in." Marco was pleased with how Dylan joked and teased at him. "Ready to go?" Dylan asked. "Yup." They got to the front of the school thinking about the quickest way to get to the car without getting soaked. "Ah, lets just run for it" Dylan suggested. "Fine with me. So the two took off running to Dylan's car. Dylan's stride being much longer than Marco's, made it there first and unlocked and opened the door for him. "Thanks" Marco said softly. "No problem" Dylan said, this time refraining from one of his signature winks or pats. Dylan walked around the back of the car and made a big cheeseburger smile to himself; he was obviously smitten with Marco as much as Marco was with him. Dylan got in the car and put the key in and started it up. Marco couldn't help but stare at his wet blond curls and his wet t- shirt. *He's so hot* Marco thought. Dylan glanced over at Marco "Seatbelt on?" "Yea" Marco pulled up the strap as if to show him and smiled. *He's so hot* Dylan thought as he drove away from the school. "And turn right here," Marco gave Dylan the last direction to his house as Dylan made a right into Marco's driveway. "Thank you" Marco said. "It's fine" he laughed "really, I'll drive you home any day." Marco smiled at this *is he flirting with me?* *he's been flirting me, duh* he laughed at himself and to Dylan's comment. The rain had let up, it was just drizzling now. Marco opened the door to get out but hadn't taken off his seatbelt; you can image the problem this presented. Dylan laughed with him and unhooked it for Marco. They looked each other dead in the eyes and smiled *he has beautiful eyes* Marco thought. *Wow, his eyes are gorgeous* Dylan thought. "I'll, I'll see you later" Marco said, the queasy feeling returning to his stomach. "Bye" Dylan said. Marco closed the car door, walked up to his house and unlocked the front door. He looked back and waved to Dylan who was waiting for him to get inside before he pulled off. Dylan drove away and Marco went in.  
  
Marco was greeted by his dog Foxy. He closed the door and pressed his forehead to the back of it. He pivoted and slowly slid down it, thinking. Foxy came up and licked all over his face, he smiled. He really liked Dylan. He couldn't wait to talk to Ellie about the sweet little moment he had today on Saturday.  
  
Thursday: Marco was sitting with Ellie at lunch. He spotted Dylan and Dylan waved him over. Marco glanced towards Ellie and Dylan made an "of course" face at Marco. He smiled and, he and El went and sat with Dylan. Marco sat directly across from Dylan (he had to be in perfect viewing range of the other's face LOL). Ellie sat next to Marco. They talked about a whole bunch of nothing, Marco and Dylan exchanging smiles. " So you really like hockey huh?" Marco said. Dylan was so caught up in Marco's big brown eyes, his answer was extremely delayed, Marco was blushing and Ellie was laughing quietly at the two. " Ya" Dylan looked down and played with his supposed to be food and looked back up. " Yea I like it" he laughed "you?". " uh, it's cool, yea I like it." Marco obviously lied. At this Ellie couldn't keep a congested giggle, she broke out in hysterical laughter making a few people in the lunchroom turn around. She sucked it up realizing the attention she was attracting. " You guys are so head over heels for each other it's sickening. Ha! I'll see you later" "hockey" she muttered shaking her head as she picked up her stuff and went to find Ashley. At that the two boys looked down, didn't speak or make eye contact for about two minutes. "She's right" Dylan said, "isn't she?" Marco looked up, smiled a little "yea." Dylan laughed, "you don't have to pretend you like hockey for me"."that's what I like about you." "What?" Marco asked. "I like how completely NOT like me you are." Marco smiled at that and the bell to end lunch rang. Dylan smiled back and the both walked away. Marco was the first to look back *gosh he's got a cute butt* Marco thought. He turned back around. Dylan looked back *wow, look at his ass, whoo!* Dylan laughed at himself and left the cafeteria through the back exit.  
  
Marco got home and felt his [new] cell phone vibrate in his pocket, he had a new message. "O, how'd I miss a call? It was in my pocket the whole time, stupid phone." He looked at who the message was from, Dylan, and let the phone fly across the room. Wincing as soon as it left his hand "WHY did I do that!?" He slowly walked across the room scared for the fate and condition of his phone. "Thank you" his phone wasn't broken, but he was still angry at it for causing him to miss a call from Dylan. No sooner than Marco went to pick up the [house] phone to return Dylan's call, it rang. "Hello?" "Hi, this is Dylan, may I speak to Marco?" "Hi Dylan, it's me." "Thought so, just making sure." Marco smiles and walks over to the couch and spins down on to it. "So, what's up?" he asked. "I was wondering the same thing.what are you doing this Saturday?" "Uhm, nothing" Marco said not giving it any thought. "Well, do you wanna maybe do something, with me? Like a date?" Marco was so tickled that moment he rolled off the couch and hit the floor with a big 'thud'. "What was that?" Dylan asked. "Um, nothing, I dropped, my body er yea." "Wha-" Marco cut him off "so Saturday." "Yea, how 'bout it?" "Definitely, of course, sure *laughs* I'd love to" "Wow, four variations of yes. Pick you up at 4 then?" "That's great." "Okay, talk to you later" "yea, bye" "bye." Marco found it so hard to keep is cool talking to Dylan. As soon as he hung up the phone he couldn't help but go nutty, jumping up down right as his mother walks in. She startled him causing him to bump into an end table almost knocking it over. "Marco" His mother shakes her head "what are you jumping around for?" "Um sorry, just uhm dancin'?" "That the style now? No music? Kangaroo hop?" She says walking in setting down her bag "dancing with your telephone?" "Yea, yup, all the rage" "ha and I thought teenagers were weird when I was young. "How was your day honey?" "Great!" "That's good. Are you ready for your sister to come home?" "That's today!?" Marco said surprised. "Sure is" Mrs. Del Rossi said. "Well! My day keeps getting better, I gotta call El, I'll talk to you later." "Okay babe" ended Mrs. Del Rossi.  
  
Marco had to tell Ellie about his date, he went straight to his room and jumped onto his bed leaving his door partially open. He called but the line was busy. Marco figured he'd call in an hour or so. He watched some weird TV show just thinking about Dylan and Saturday then gave Ellie a call. She answered the phone this time. "Ellie, Ellie, Ellie! Guess what!" "What?" "Dylan asked me out!!!" "Really? That's great Marco!! I'm so happy for you! When are you guys going to go out?" "This Sa-" Marco cut himself off just remembering his plans with Ellie that Saturday. "Ellie, can I call you back in about ten minutes?" "Um, sure, I'll be waiting for your call!" "Ok, bye." Marco hangs up the phone and lets the back of his head bang on the wall. He runs his hands through his hair. This meant a lot to Ellie, and him, so did the date with Dylan. Marco's sister knocked on the basically open door. "So, who's Dylan?" Marco made himself laugh hoping she would forget about Dylan, "Hey Nicola." "Hey little bro, you're stressing, why?" "I'm not *laughs* I'm fine" "You've never been a good liar, seems you haven't got better with time. She walks over to his bed and plops down at his feet. She slaps him on the leg "Tell me." Marco doesn't know what to say. She smiles at him, "normal growing pains, you'll get over it" she gets up to leave. Marco was very irritated by her comment. "Just stay, I knooow that some form of reverse psychology to get me to speak, but it worked, I'll, yea." "Score!" shouted Nicola " now talk to me." "Who's Dylan, what's going on Saturday?" Marco is getting together his thoughts and Nicola speaks. "K, well you have a date with Dylan, I got that from my eavesdropping." "So tell me about her, besides being a girl with a guys name" *she picks up a look from Marco's face* "which is so cute by the way, girls with boy names." Marco's look doesn't go away. "I'm sorry Marco, she." "Is, is she a she?" Picking up Marco's expressions. "Marco, it's okay. So, you're, you're gay?" He nods, becoming a little more emotional, he didn't even know why he was crying, but the whole situation hit a weird nerve. Nicola gives him a hug. She purses her lips together and looks around." Is this Dylan by any chance?" she asks picking up a picture of Dylan, Marco, Paige and Ellie from their day at the beach. "*Sniffs and smile* yea." "Well what the hell ya cryin' for!? You've got a date with a total hottie!" " I made plans with Ellie on the same date." "Well cancel with her. You guys are friends, hook up another time." "It's not that easy, it's really important to us and our friendship ya know, we are kind of growing apart." "Well, cancel with Dylan then, it's one or the other buddy. I'll leave you to think about it." Marco smiles. Nicola gets up to leave. "O yea Nicola! Please, just please don't say anything to mom.or dad, about ya know. I, I haven't told them yet, and I'm not quite ready to." "Okay, cross my heart" she said making a cross around her heart and laying her hand against his door; she gave him a wink. She turned and closed the door behind herself. Who was he going to bail on? He sat there and made a decision. Marco talked on the phone "Again, I'm really sorry." "Again, it's okay, I know you've been waiting for this for a while and I know how much it means to you." "You're sure?" Marco said. "Yes" said the person on the other line "you have fun."(ha! I love teasin').  
  
Saturday: Marco and Ellie sit on his couch laughing and reminiscing of the days when Ellie wanted to go out with Marco. They'd been talking a long time. She suddenly cut in "Why are you here? I mean, you finally got a date with Dylan." "You're my best friend El, I like Dylan, a lot, but keeping a best friend means so much more to me than having a boyfriend, I can easily reschedule my relationship with Dylan, but ours.you get it." "I do." She gives him a hug. "I do, and I want you to do me a favor." "What?" "I want you to go put on your hottest jeans, a awesome shirt, and fix up your hair, sweatpants, a tee, and uncombed hair are cool with me, but not on your first date with Dylan." "But, what about you? And plus I canceled what if-" "I'm sure he wont mind and I WANT you to go. Even if you guys can't go out, I'm sure he'll be glad to see you." "You rock" Marco said going upstairs to change. "Duh".  
  
Marco came down looking o-so-fine (like always LOL). Ellie, quoting Paige said "sucks to be straight, you look good." "Thanks he said walking past her to grab his watch" "and smell good *laughs*" "What do you expect? *Laughs*" "Go see your man! I'm going to chill here with Nicola, she wants to show me some of your baby pictures or something." "Is this supposed to bother me? I was a gorgeous baby *he laughs*" "Bye El" "bye." Nicola is walking down the stairs as Marco is heading for the front door, he whispers in her ear "keep the album shut." She laughed and knocked him upside the head "Shut-up." "Hey! The hair k? The hair." Marco left to walk to Dylan's.  
  
He walked up the steps and knocked on the door. "Hey Paige" "Hello Marco, what's up?" "Um, nothin' much,, is Dylan home?" Paige giggled, "yup, let go get him" "okay" Marco smiles. Paige stood there "Well?" "What?" "Are ya gonna come in or not?" "O yea, yes, sorry." Paige laughs at him, "Make yourself at home." Paige calls Dylan as she walks up the stairs. You hear him shout something but you can't understand him. Marco sits lightly on their couch, the room is dim. He taps his knees looking around day dreaming, he didn't notice Dylan come down. "Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you were spending time with Ellie.not that I'm not happy to see you." Marco grins a little "I did spend time with El, and she thought I should come, spend time with you for a while. Dylan gives a big smile (lol, like the one he made when he caught the volleyball Marco served, how cute). "That's awesome" "So are you busy?" Dylan stops smiling and looks down "yea, actually I am, I've got a date with this, this uh guy I met a few months ago. You know I really thought we weren't going to hook up, but I dunno he just asked me out so.ya know I'm going to hang with him for a while." "Oh" Marco puts on a smile "oh, I understand. Yea, um okay then, I, I should leave then" he nods agreeing with himself "yea" he points to the door and walks toward it quickly. "Slow down shorty, are you going to wait for me or what?" "What?" Dylan laughs, "What guy could I be talking about besides you?" Marco, still a little confused laughs off Dylan's tear-jerking joke, it was funny if he thought about it, but more of a after-the-fact funny than a "during" funny. "I'll wait for you outside then" "Okay" Marco turns to walk out "Marco! Open the- " Marco walks into the door *WHY do I always make a fool of myself in front of him?* he thought "ow". "Marco, now how did you manage that? *Laughs*" Dylan walks over to rub his head (LOL) refraining as much as he can from leaning over and kissing it. Marco opens the door and walks outside; the sun shines on his head bringing out the brown in his hair "What do you want to do? "Um, that's a good question. How about we just walk around? It's a really nice day, we'll find something." Marco approves with a smile.  
  
Dylan and Marco walk out of some store laughing and chatting about something that happened inside. They are walking quite swiftly and stop at the end of the sidewalk trying to decide which way to go next. They agreed on the park (tree's, benches, gardens, fountains kind of park, not slides, swings and sand kind of park lol), which was just across the street. They looked both ways and quickly ran across to the park. There was barely anyone there, they slowed their pace a bit. *He is so awesome* Marco was thinking. *Mmmm he's amazing* Dylan thought. Conversation was lighter as they walked around the park. There was a cool breeze blowing, they walked a good two feet apart. Marco got closer to Dylan and their hands locked. *Mmmm his hands are so warm* Marco thought to himself. *Wow, his hands are soft* "Your hands are soft" Dylan thought and said. Marco smiled up at him. Marco felt so* happy with Dylan, he felt like he was floating and things couldn't be more perfect.  
  
It seemed like the dark clouds rolled in, in seconds. Thunder crashed in the distance. Marco gripped Dylan's hand tighter, it was comforting. Rain began to fall lightly. Dylan said something for the first time in about ten minutes "you want to go?" "Do you?" Dylan laughed, " a little rain never hurt anyone." Marco was pleased with Dylan's response. Nothing could mess up his mood now. The rain faded, it was a quick light shower, but you could tell it would start up again later. The boys drifted over to bench and sat down. They weren't talking much but were definitely enjoying themselves. They sat close, their legs were touching. Dylan looked at Marco and Marco looked at him. Marco wanted to kiss him so bad. Dylan felt the same. Marco slowly closed his eyes and leaned upward towards Dylan. He closed his eyes too. Another set thunder crashed, closer this time and rain broke out, heavy rain. Both Marco and Dylan opened their eyes and laughed. "What a moment spoiler" Dylan said. "Really" Marco laughed. They both stood. Dylan ruffled Marco's hair and tugged his ear. "Let's go to the car, it's raining a bit hard" Dylan suggested. "Okay." They re-locked hands and no sooner than they did Dylan let go smacked his head. "We didn't bring the car." Marco laughed, "I guess we're walking then." So they did, hand and hand, all the way to Dylan's house, (which was the closest one) in the rain. By the time they got there they were both completely soaked. Dylan knocked on the door a little embarrassed that he forgot his keys. Marco was smiling, still gripping Dylan's hand, he didn't even notice the rain or the fact that Dylan forgot his keys. Paige opened the door and laughed at two "how cute are you guys?" she giggled noticing their locked hands. They both blushed and took back their own hands. "You guys are soaked, ew!" Paige said still tickled. "Ah, hush" Dylan said wrapping his arms around her and moving aside for Marco to come in. "Ew, Dylan get off!" she said still smiling. Marco stood there still smiling goofily. "You want me to drive you home?" Dylan asked. "Um, I'm soaked, I don't want to wet up your car. Uh, you have a towel or something?" Dylan laughed, "a towel won't do it, I'll let you borrow some of my clothes." "That's cool" Marco said nodding.  
  
Marco and Paige stood in the foyer for a second while Dylan went to get some clothes. "So Marco, what ever did you guys do?" "Uhm, well first we." "Yea, yea skip that part, did you guys kiss or hug or what!?" Marco laughed a bit and didn't have to answer the question because Dylan called him. Marco went upstairs to Dylan's room, he was already changed. "These okay?" "Yea" Marco said without even looking at them. "They're the smallest things I have, they'll probably still be too big." Marco laughed "thanks." "The bathroom is on your left when you walk out. "Okay." Marco changed the shirt fit okay, not perfect, but the jeans were extremely long seeing as how Dylan was so much taller than Marco. He didn't roll them he'd figure he'd give Dylan a laugh. Marco towel dried his hair, it fluffed up and looked like a crazy wannabe fro (or maybe as though he'd been electrocuted) but he didn't care, he had such a wonderful day. Marco peeked in Dylan's room but he wasn't there, he figured he went down the stairs. He carefully made his way down the stairs. Marco could hear Paige talking in the kitchen so he made his way towards it. Marco struck a pose in his oversized clothes and wild 'do. They laughed at him. "Nice" Paige said. "More like hot" Dylan laughed. Marco grinned and started to walk over to them only to trip on the long jeans and lands flat on his back *figures, no visit with Dylan without doing something stupid.* He laid there. Two hands, one significantly larger reached out to him (one's Paige, one's Dylan lol if you didn't catch that.). "Marco, I figured you more light on your feet" Paige noted giggling. "Oh nooo" Dylan says "Marco?" Marco smiles. "It would be the perfect time to mess up your hair, but you did it yourself" Dylan said smiling. *I love when he teases me* Marco thought laughing to himself. "You ready to go?" "Yea, 'cept not." Dylan laughed and grabbed his keys. "I'll be back in a few" he said to Paige.  
  
Dylan and Marco got in the car, it had stopped raining. "I had a really great time" Dylan made clear. "Yeh" Marco said "yea, me too." Marco gripped Dylan's hand until they got to his house. They sat in his driveway for a few seconds in silence. "I, I like you a lot, Dylan." "*laughs a little* I kind of thought you did. I like you too, and you know it." Dylan moves Marco's hair out of his face. Marco smiles. "Uh, bye." "We'll have to hook up again some time" Dylan said squeezing his hand for a second. Marco got out of the car and walked into his house and Dylan drove home. He closed the door in heaven. Marco went to go up stairs only to be almost tackled by a still lingering Ellie and Nicola. They ran up to him to find out how his date went, but stopped short."Oh Marco, I'm sorry, what happened. Bad date huh?" Nicola pushed, while Ellie looked sympathetic. "What?" Marco was confused. "What happened, you didn't leave like that."Ellie said. "No, no I had a great time! It was so perfect." "Wow, you wouldn't tell by looking at you." Marco laughed at bit and looked down, he forgot he had on Dylan's clothes. "O, these are Dylan's" "Wow, must have been a really good date" Nicola nagged. "O hush, we didn't even kiss, but we did get soaked, and he gave me a change of clothes is all." "Aw, how cute" Ellie noted a bit bitterly "so come sit and tell us the whole story instead of pulling out little bits" she ended more lightly. "Okay!" Marco said oddly anxious. So Marco told Nicola and Ellie about the entire date with Dylan. By the time he was finished the girls had pillows and where lying on their stomach like they were watching some cute old movie. "I can't believe I'm about to give into an oh so terribly girlie comment, but that was SO adorable" Ellie said. "Yea, and they didn't even kiss, that makes it even more cute and yah! Aw, who woulda thought my little brother would have a boyfriend someday." They all laughed. "I'm gonna go take a shower" Marco smiled and went up the stairs.  
  
Ellie scratched her head "ugh, I think I'm gonna go home, need to check on my mom." "Okay" Nicola said "it was great hangin with ya El. "Definitely, tell Marco I said bye." "Surely." Ellie left. Nicola fixed pillows on the couch, her mom came in from work (yes on a Saturday) "hey Ma! How your day." "Hi sweetie, my day was long but okay yea, and you?" Nicola laughs "yea, I spent the day chillin' with Marco's ex. It's great that they're best friends though." "Marco's ex? Who?" "Ellie, duh." "O, I didn't know he broke up with Ellie." Nicola realizes she may have said something she shouldn't have and cooks up a lie for her brother. "Oh, yea he doesn't like to talk about it, but you know me, I push." "Well why'd he break up with her?" "O, he, he just thought of her as more of a sister than a girlfriend, he didn't give me all the details exactly." "Oh, I see." "Ma, don't go nagging him about it, okay." "Ya, of course not, I wont." "Mom, really." "Cross my heart doll, now come help me make dinner" Mrs. Del Rossi ended with her fingers crossed behind her back.  
  
Marco was waiting for Ashley at her locker, he always walked to this class with Ashley. "So what'd you do this weekend?" Ashley asked casually pulling on her locker. "Uhm" he laughs, and opens Ashley's locker for her. "Thanks." "Yea, I hung out with someone special." "Someone special? I could guess but I'd rather hear it from you" Ashley said gathering her books. Dylan walks by and tugs Marco's shirt (and continues on). Marco forms a goofy smile "Dylan." "That's great *laugh* you're really glowing, lets go." 


	2. Mama don't know

A/N: It's been a while you guys! Enjoy! I left you a note at the end of the chapter. O and if you catch this little buddy (~) in the story I have something to say that I don't want or is too long to stick in the story and you can find out what at the end. Disclaimer: Noooooo Sir! Mam! And everything in between, do I own Degrassi: The Next Generation or anything affiliated with it! ...What I wish and dream do not count! :P  
  
Friendship and Love Chapter 2  
  
Marco walked home from school Tuesday. He knew Dylan had hockey practice and he wanted to get home so he told Dylan he would hang with him tomorrow. Marco opened his door and Foxy greeted him again. "Hey girl, you wanna go outside?" Foxy barked, jumped and spun around in circles. Marco let her out in the [fenced] backyard. He sat down at a table in the kitchen and pulled out his geometry book. Marco finished his homework in about 90 minutes and went to watch TV in the living room. As soon as he sat down on the couch and got comfortable Foxy started barking to come inside so Marco let her in. She jumped happily around his feet; Marco was playing with her when his mom came home. "Hello Marco" she said with usual glee walking towards him giving a big bear hug. "Hi" he managed to get out even with the extra pressure on his ribs. "You had a nice day then?" Marco rhetorically asked his mother. "I sure did. And you?" "Slightly duller than the last few days." "I see." She said with a pending end..."can we talk?" "Um sure, what about?" "So you broke up with Ellie..." Marco scratched his head a little surprised by her comment "um, yes I did, a while ago." "I see, why?" "uh, it doesn't really matter, we're still friends. I've someone else now and I'm happy." "O, well that's nice. When can we all meet Her?" "Uhm, you aren't going to meet her." "Well why not?" Marco's mom asked clueless and hurt. "You just can't meet her *helloooooo NOT a her, not a her, not a her, not a her*, but I got to go finish some homework" Marco lied. Mrs. Del Rossi started making dinner completely clueless "oh how sweet. Mysterious love, I'll meet her eventually I guess" she thought out loud. *whoa, almost scary how clueless she is* Marco thought.  
  
Marco looked at his watch "Dylan should be home." He smiled at that and went up stairs to give him a call. They talked for a very long time, laughing and chatting about all kinds of things. "You're awesome" came across the receiver. Marco didn't bother to smile seeing as how he hadn't stopped since he picked up the phone. "I know it." They both laughed. Marco looked at his alarm clock "Whoa, Dyl it's almost ten." Dylan laughs "we've been talking a while then...should I let you go?" "I should go, but I don't want to." "That settles it then." The boys laugh and continue talking straight through midnight before they finally agree it's time to go to bed.  
  
The rest of the school week passed quickly...except for the long night chats with Dylan. *This has been such a great week* Marco thought. He and Dylan had done some serious bonding over the phone the past couple of nights. Marco rushed to his locker as the final bell of the week rang. Dylan and Marco had plans to go out directly after school to mall to see a movie. They stopped into a Music store at the mall, they had time to burn before the movie started. Marco was nodding his head to CD he was listening to, (you know, under those big doofy headphones at some music stores) Dylan was just walking around the store and came to a stop beside Marco. Dylan tapped his shoulder "You like that one?" Marco looked and blinked "what?" he said unnaturally loud. Dylan removed one of the earphones "do you like that one?" "Oh yea, it's great" he said smiling. "the movie is about to start..." "Okay, lets go." Marco grabbed Dylan's hand and they went to see the movie. Dylan drove Marco home as soon as they left the mall. "I had a great time, of course. Thank you. See you tomorrow." "bye" Dylan said with a smile. Marco walked up to his house. "hey Marco" Dylan said getting out of the car and walking towards him "you forgot this" he said handing Marco a bag. "That's not mine." "Yah it is, from me to you" he said smiling. Marco opened the bag, Dylan got him the CD he wanted from the Music store "wow, thanks. This is great. When did you...whatever thank you" Marco ended standing slightly on tiptoe to wrap his arms gently around Dylan's neck. In turn, Dylan took hold of Marco's waist. Marco closed his eyes, they boys stood that way for a few seconds before Marco settled down on his feet and smiled up at Dylan. "Thank you." Dylan smiled softly and walked back to his car. When Marco entered the house, it was quiet. He found a note from his mother telling him how Foxy had a vet appointment that afternoon and how she would be home "whenever" after running a few errands with the dog. She left a "P.S." telling Marco she had something exciting to tell him when she got home. Marco figured Nicola was asleep, her car was in the driveway... *it is WAY too quiet for her to be awake...this is why Marco was surprised to find Nicola fully awake in her bedroom. "wow, you're actually-"Marco started only to be cut off by his sister "I feel guilty Marco" she said. "*laugh* Why?" "because, I didn't know you didn't tell mom that you and Ellie broke up and, now she knows" "O, *laugh* whatever, I know she knows, she was talking to me about it the other day" "Really?" "Yea." Nicola wrinkles her nose and purses her lips "that liar! Cross her heart my foot!" Marco laughs and walks to his room.  
  
He had dozed off by the time his mom came home and awoke to a soft tapping on his door. "Come in" he said groggily. Mrs. Del Rossi opened the door "hey hunnie! Guess what!?" "Hey ma." Marco sits up and pushes his hands over his messy hair and yawns "what?" "Me, I, your mother, will be hosting business week at your school!" Marco let his jaw relax and hang open a little bit at an odd angle as his mom continued to talk "I'll get to meet all of your friends and teachers and maybe even that mysterious girlfriend of yours eh'?" she elbowed Marco in the shoulder lightly and left smiling. As she left Marco shook off his blanch stare and allowed his eyebrows to come together as he took in what his mom had just said before he settled back into the odd stare. He sat there for about a minuet; his mind empty before he hopped off the bed and scurried quickly to the kitchen where his mom was "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO, Ma, you cannot, host that business week thing." "OoOoOo Marco, why not?" She started without pause at Marco's cut in "becau-""don't you want me to go?" "uh um, uh no" Marco stuttered trying to sound as nice as possible. "Really?" Mrs. Del Rossi frowned "O, that's too bad, I really want to go...but, I guess...I will! ...you'll live" "Ma, please..." "Marco, come on, what have you got to hide?" *a lot* he thought "what, is it that girlfriend? Don't worry, I was just kidding...I'm not gonna-""I don't HAVE a girlfriend" "but, I thought, did you guys, you said" "I Don't! Ma, I don't" "O, okay...haha, then who's your 'someone else'? A guy?" She laughed at herself oddly waiting for Marco to say something in defense, when he didn't she stopped laughing and turned to say something only to find Marco...not there. Mrs. Del Rossi laughed at herself again and shook off the odd situation "ha, guess I offended him..." she chopped some vegetables "I was just joking Marco!" she shouted not expecting a reply. Marco had gone upstairs trying not to think about all the things his mom could find about just by standing in the hallways of his school in between classes. He listened to the CD Dylan bought him which seemed to sound ten times better because it came from him. He fell asleep listening to it.  
  
The weekend passed oh-to-fast for Marco. Before he knew it, it was Monday morning and he was rummaging through his closet for something comfortable to wear. As Marco passed by Nicola's room, she toppled out of her bed to catch him... "I'm prayin' for you today buddy...if it helps at all, I tried to talk her out of going..." "O-well ((to short of a pause between o and well to be "O, well" and to much of a pause to be "O well!")thanks" he said as he continued down the stairs.  
  
Marco's mom pulled up to his school that morning, this time parking in a "reserved visitor" parking place. "Here we are!" Mrs. Del Rossi stated loudly as she put the car in park. "Yup" Marco said even toned as he grabbed his book bag and got of the car. He spotted Jimmy and tried to make an escape before his mom noticed but it was too late.  
  
"Marco, dear, wait a second, show me where the gymnasium is please." "Okay" Marco said dully as he walked a bit ahead of his mother. TIMING, must have been way off because Dylan walked up right beside Marco and put his arm around his shoulders for a sideways hug. Marco quickly removed Dylan's arm and looked behind himself, scared for what his mom may have seen but he looked quickly. Luckily, she was fooling around with her briefcase. "Well, sorry!" Dylan laughed "Did I do something wrong?" "NO, no!" Marco said as he really did feel bad for brushing Dylan off the way he did "It's just that, my mom...". Dylan continued Marco's statement for him, "has a giant telescope and is spying on you from her bedroom?" "No," Marco said "more like 10 feet behind us" Dylan looked back and saw Mrs. Del Rossi talking to Mr. Simpson "Oh! Oops" Dylan laughed "well" Dylan pats Marco on the back "I'll see you later, man" as he goes for a low five. Marco laughs at him and goes to "give him a five" (LOL) but Dylan pulls away his hand and quickly sticks out his tongue "too slow." Marco makes a face at him resisting the urge to playfully push him "Jerk". Dylan walks off shaking his head. Marco stands there and waits for his mother to finish talking.  
  
"Sorry about that babe" Mrs. Del Rossi says walking towards Marco. "ha, it's okay" Marco says unable to control his laughter at the sweet, but close encounter. "What's so funny?" Mrs. Del Rossi asks. "Nothin'," Marco smiles and points his mom towards the gym.  
  
The first official day of Business week wasn't until Tuesday, Mrs. Del Rossi and other participants came Monday to set up and get acquainted with one another. When Mrs. Del Rossi entered the gym, she was greeted by another involved parent. "HI! I'm Sara-Louise Brown, you are..." "O hello, I'm Angela Del Rossi" Mrs. Del Rossi said shaking the southern woman's hand. "O are you really? Would that make you Marco Del Rossi's mother?" "Uh, yes" Mrs. Del Rossi answers her a with a rushed feeling "I guess you've heard of him then..." she said setting down her briefcase on a bleacher seat, flipping her hair behind her shoulders and setting her face as to seem less interested than she actually was (~). "O yes!" The woman said clasping her hands together, "my daughter, Mackenzie, had the biggest crush on him! Still does, I think *she laughs* I tell her she has to move on seeing how she knows and everything, or seeing as how everyone knows!" she said with an even larger outburst of laughter. Angela (Mrs. Del Rossi) set her jaw to the side and squinted her eyes a bit..."knows what?" she called behind Sara-Louise. "Well duh silly, that's he..." Mrs. Brown stopped short and waited before turning around as a quick flashback crossed her mind...  
^"Mom, you were right. So perfect, so cute, so smart, so sweet...so  
gay." "o, I'm sorry Kenzie" "yea, I'll get over it, one day... ...  
... and mom, if you ever run into him, or his mom or dad or sister  
or anything, try not to say anything because he just now came out to  
a few people at school and I don't know if he's told his family. I  
wouldn't want you to out him when he's not ready, he's so sweet."  
"okay dear, I wont."^ "That he what?" Angela pushed. Mrs. Brown had to think quick on her feet. She turned around fiddling with her hands "that he turned her down of course, yes, she knows now that he doesn't like her like that, everyone does." Sara-Louise giggled and turned around with a sudden frown *that was close*  
  
Mrs. Del Rossi stood there *there is something going on, and I seem to be the only one who doesn't know what* she thought arching her brow and letting one of her hands rest on her hip.  
  
Authors [end] note: K, there's a long chapter as an apology for your 4 month wait lol. I am so sorry about that. I was expecting to have the next chapter up a few days after the first (seeing as how it was written the same time as the first chapter lol)... BUT obviously, something went wrong. I had a lot of schoolwork and my laptop was having some messy troubles. The charger ended up breaking on it and my poor ol' fanfic was sitting there in Microsoft word waiting to be put on this very site...months passed (lol) and my dad lent me a car charger so I could charge up my computer enough to do something for school. When I did that, I made sure to e-mail my story to myself so I could work on it from another computer...well I never got to that! I checked on chapter one and saw there had been on 4 reviews (counting my own!) since the story had been posted 3 months earlier. LOL I was mad! I decided I wasn't write ANYMORE to the story! Well, this spring break I got back into reading fan fiction and I re-read my story... that had 5, (count 'em!)five reviews, SO I decided to stop being a butt head and just post more to the story... so there you have it! Hopefully lol you'll get another part before August (4 months from now). I will work on that, but you guys gotta read and REVIEW (flame me, applaud me w/e! I like "please write more" plenty much but it would help me greatly if you would give me some advice, tell me what you liked and what you didn't)!!! Pwease... :) lol Whew! Hope ya liked it!  
  
O and sorry now for any typos or incorrect wording... if there are any mistakes (I'm sure there are, even after my proofing), I don't think they were bad enough to cause and trauma while reading the fic!  
  
(~) okay, I think there was only one of those in the story! My picture of Mrs. Del Rossi is a bit different than the actor they had playing her on "It's raining men" for those of you Canadians who have seen it or Americans (like myself) who have viewed screen captures and or downloaded versions, unless you live close to the Canada/America border and receive CTV lol. I picture(d) Mrs. Del Rossi a bit thinner and taller, young looking but not too young lol and sophisticated. ~~~DOOSH~~~  
  
Next chapter hopefuls:  
- A continuation of "Business week"  
- introduction to Mr. De Rossi (hmmm, maybe, maybe not)  
- another date with Marco and Dylan  
- more of Marco and Ellie's friendship plot  
- more Nicola and Ellie friendship plot 


End file.
